


Crowley is (not) nice

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Crowley swears that the only reason he was kind to the girl was to stop her crying.However, demons do tend to lie.





	Crowley is (not) nice

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6: kids
> 
> This is based on this comic on tumblr (https://smudgeandfrank.tumblr.com/post/186268518933/crowley-would-later-argue-that-he-just-didnt) by smudgeandfrank

It was the perfect summer’s day; Crowley and Aziraphale were walking in St James’s Park and they were surrounded by multiple families who had taken their children out to enjoy the rare weather. The sound of excited squeals filled the air but Crowley was too focussed on their conversation to pay attention to the several small humans running around.

Crowley was in the process of trying to educate the angel about music. Grumbling slightly, he said, “For the last time, Velvet Underground is roc–”. Someone crashed into Crowley’s back and sent him stumbling forward. “What the bloody he–” he started, spinning round to curse out whoever knocked him. His words stopped abruptly though when he saw a small dark-haired girl with tears streaming down her face.

“I-I-I,” the girl attempted to speak but couldn’t get the words out passed her sobs. She couldn’t have been older then five, Crowley thought. The two men noticed the ice cream on the ground and how some had splattered onto the little girl’s bright red shoes.

Aziraphale crouched down to calm the girl. “There’s no need to cry,” he said softly, “No harm done, right Crowley?” They both turned towards the demon who had subtly backed away from the young girl.

“Right,” Crowley said. From behind his back, he pulled out a new ice cream: two scopes and chocolate like the one on the floor. He handed it to the girl and said, “Here, have mine. We had the same flavour and I’m too full to eat it anyway.”

Brightening instantly, the girl beamed and said, “Thank you! Sorry for bumping you. I’ll be more careful.” She walked away slowly, her attention fully focussed on the ice cream that she held within both hands.

Crowley didn’t notice how Aziraphale had stood up and moved next to him until he said, “Crowley!” in that tone that made his face flush in embarrassment.

“My dear,” the angel started and Crowley dreaded where this conversation was going already. “That was the nicest-”

“I’m not nice,” he stated.

Undeterred, Aziraphale continued, “most adorable-”

“I’m _not_ adorable!”

“act of kindness ever!”

“Shut it!” Crowley shouted and attempted to get away. However, Aziraphale clung to his arm which made escaping impossible. They drew a lot of stares (though neither of them noticed) as they continued arguing as they walked. Crowley repeated again and again that he just wanted to prevent the kid from wailing but, judging by Aziraphale’s smile, he wasn’t doing a good job of convincing the angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the ending was a bit hard to write because of the back-and-forth nature of the conversation but I hoped you liked this.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> (My tumblr is randomwriter2002)


End file.
